Ewan
"Everyone Can do magic I think" -Ewan in a support conversation with Dozla Ewan（ユアン Yuan）is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is Saleh's student, the younger brother of Tethys, and part of Gerik's troop. Born in Jehanna, Ewan is a sage-in-training with much potential, according to Saleh. He is the third and final Trainee unit, more exactly a Pupil. He is quick-witted, excitable, and enjoys playing practical jokes on Saleh. Ewan also appears to enjoy brain teasers and riddles, as shown in his support conversations with Ross. He is troublesome and keeps causing accidents which Saleh does not like; at one time he "accidentally" threw Saleh's magic tome to the river. Also, in a support conversation with Tethys, Tethys gets him to admit shaving half of a man's mustache off, and putting a frog in another man's boot. In-Game Base Stats |Pupil |Dark |1 |15 |3 |2 |5 |5 |0 |3 |5 |4 |Anima - E |Fire Energy Ring* Dragonshield** Naglafar |} *Gheb's route only **Ross route only Growth Rates |50% |45% |40% |35% |50% |15% |40% |} Promotional Gains Pupil to Shaman *HP: +10 *Mag: +3 *Skill: +7 *Spd: +4 *Def: +0 *Res: +0 *Con: +2 *Dark Rank: E Pupil to Mage *HP: +0 *Mag: +0 *Skill: +0 *Spd: +0 *Def: +0 *Res: +0 *This is about the worst posible dont do it unles you want a Mage knight. Mage to Sage *HP: +0 *Mag: +0 *Skill: +0 *Spd: +2 *Def: +4 *Res: +5 *Staff Rank: D *Light Rank: D Mage to Mage Knight *HP: +8 *Mag: +9 *Skill: +5 *Spd: +3 *Def: +5 *Res: +5 *Staff Rank: S Shaman to Druid *HP: +5 *Mag: +2 *Spd: +4 *Def: +3 *Res: +4 *Staff Rank: E *Anima Rank: E Shaman to Summoner *HP: +4 *Mag: +2 *Skill: +1 *Spd: +4 *Def: +2 *Res: +5 *Staff Rank: E *Can Summon Morva (Phantoms Strength goes up as Ewan Levels up) Overall Ewan is a pretty bad unit at first but he can become better as a Mage Knight. Death Quote Why did I spend so much time studying for tests...''Saleh... I... POOP!!! Endings *'Ewan, Enthusiastic Student''' (あどけなき魔道 Adokenaki madō) Ewan continued his studies, modelling his life after the teaching of Saleh. Eventually, his education branched of into different paths. His insatiable curiosity led him on a trip to explore the world. *'(A Support with Saleh)' Master and student returned to Caer Pelyn to study in peace. Ewan worked hard, and in time, his power grew to rival Saleh's. As equals, the two continued their studies together and expanded their knowledge ever more. *'(A Support with Amelia)' After the war, Ewan and Amelia set out, as promised, on a trip around the world. Their deeds along the way made small legends in the regions they visited. In time, Amelia gave birth to a daughter, and they settled down. Other Supports *Dozla *Ross *Tethys Trivia *Ewan is one of the very few characters in Fire Emblem who can actually lose weapon rank when he promotes (if the player promotes Ewan from Pupil to Shaman, he loses his Anima rank). *He is also a one of the few male Ests. Etymology 'Ewan' is an anglicized form of the name 'Eoan' which is Irish for 'born of the yew tree.' Yews are long-lived poisonous evergreens which have come to connotate both death and immortality. Gallery File:ewan.png|Ewan's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:Ewan.gif|Ewan's attack animation as a Pupil File:ewan_mage_magic.gif|Ewan as a Mage File:ewan_shaman_flux.gif|Ewan as a Shaman File:ewan_sage_magic.gif|Ewan as a Sage File:ewan_druid_magic.gif|Ewan performing a critical hit as a Druid File:ewan_summoner_magic.gif|Ewan performing a critical hit as a Summoner Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters